Hannibal Rising: What They Didn't Tell You
by Angelique Domine
Summary: Did you know about Hannibal's older adopted sister? I didn't think so.
1. What Happens First

Where there's a will there's a way . . . right? Not always. At least, not in my opinion, it's not. My name is Micheline. No there is no last name attached to it, at least, none that I will acknowledge as my own. When I was born, my parents sent me and a small letter in a basket to a local orphanage doorstep and where never seen again. For years, I tried to discover the identity of my real parents, but it came to no avail.

However, that is not the story about my life which I plan on telling you. I plan on telling you about my life as a slave, abused and used from the age of fourteen by a man crueler than anyone else on the planet. I also will tell you about my life as a foster child, and how I became known as the eldest child in the home of Lecter, Hannibal Lecter to be precise.

You are probably wondering how such a phenomenon could be possible. Surely, the author of the book would have written about such an interesting character, especially when she plays such a large role in the life of the man who would one day become Hannibal the Cannibal, most feared human being in modern day society. After all, she was his adopted older sister and she was the one who . . .

I'm getting ahead of myself. If I continue on in such a manner, I would spoil the entire story for you and what kind amusement would that be for you? Anyway, as I have said, my name is Micheline and, although I have taken up different last names such as Lecter, I have no true name which I would ever acknowledge as mine. Micheline was the name on my parents' letter and Micheline is what I've always been called, even by the man who treated me as his slave for 15 years. Who is this man? A man so cruel even Satan himself would hang his head in shame. However, in a world where everyone hated him for his cruelty and his heartlessness, one woman managed to fall in love with him. Once again, I'm getting ahead of the story. After all, it's a little unfair to tell you all the plot line and fill in the details later. That's just inconsiderate and rude and, unlike my master, I am nothing of the sort.

The story begins at a small unknown orphanage in Germany. I was a year old at the time and had been left on the front doorstep of the Mistress of the orphanage, Frau Hertz. She was a strict woman, but she cared for every child who had been sent to the orphanage as if it were her own. She took me in and took care of me until I was six, which was when I was sent to live with a Jewish family not far from the city of Berlin. However, my time with them was not long. The Jews were discovered by a band of German soldiers two years after the Second World War started - my age at the time being eleven - and I was taken to an orphanage once I was properly identified as a German.

That as when I first met this man I would later be forced to call master and lord. Even at my age of eleven years, I could sense a deep aura of evil surrounding him and was uncomfortable near him and the rest of the men in his squadron. Their eyes were filled with hatred and pain from the war from which we were all suffering. When I was first pulled from the arms of the woman I called Mama, I fought hard against the men and was forced painfully into a wall by whom would seem to be the leader. "_Sweig, oder wir töten dich vor deiner Mutter, Kind._" (Silence or we will kill you in front of your mother, child.)

I immediately stilled and looked up into the eyes of the man. He knew how to attack me effectively, even if he had only known me for a few moments, and that chilled me to the bone. His eyes reminded me of the artic wolves I had seen hunting in the woods not far from the place I presently called home and were the color of the ice hanging from the gutters. I swallowed hard as 'wolf man' knelt down so we were at eye level. "_Sie sind kein Jude, oder?_" (You are not a Jew, are you?)

I kept silent as a returned the evil glare he was giving me. After all, he had told me to be silent. He smiled cruelly as he touched my cheek. "_Sie sind, sogar an solch einem frühem Alter zu schön_." (You are too beautiful, even at such an early age.)

Wolf man looked me over from head to toe and I did everything in my power not to flinch at his cold touch. "_Kannst Du nicht sprechen?_" (Can you speak, miss?) When I nodded, he smiled and a chill ran up and down my spine. "_Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir_?" (Why don't you speak with me?) I turned away and focused my attention on Mama, so he could understand why lack of communication. "_Ich verstehe. Du willst nicht vor deiner Mutter sterben, ist es das?_" (I understand. You do not wish to die before your mother, is that it?)

I nodded and his smile faultered slightly. He glanced toward one of his soldiers and gestured toward Mama. The soldier gave a swift nod before approaching her with his gun at the ready. "Mama!" I screamed, attempting to rush to her aid as the man rose the rifle and prepared to fire. Wolf man held me back and I watched in absolute horror as she was murdered in front of me. I struggled against the firm grip of the wolf man as I cried for her and my inability to prevent her death. Wolf man pretended to attempt to comfort me, telling me to hush and whispering softly, "_Alles ist gut, Liebes. Ich beschütze dich_." (All is well, dear. I am here to protect you.) All the while he was smelling my hair and groping my body, apparently looking for something in me I would never give willing to a cruel man such as him.

"_Nein, Sie sind hier, mich zu zerstören_!" (No, you are here to destroy me!) I screamed and, without thinking about endangering my safety, I bit his left hand until he bled in my mouth, the coppery taste a new sensation on my tongue. He yelped in pain and released me, allowing me to fall painfully on my right side. He raised the other hand and prepared to strike me across the face.

"_Hören Sie auf!_" (Stop!)

Wolf man stopped at the order and glanced over at his commanding officer. "_Was sollen wir mit dem Mädchen tun?_" (What are we to do to the girl?) The distaste for the more respectable soldier was obvious with the venom dripping from his words.

The man stepped closer and made a quick inspection of me before he said, "_Nehmen Sie sie zum nächsten deutschen Waisenhaus. Sie ist dort sicher._" (Take her to the next German orphanage. She is safe there.)

Wolf man merely nodded as his commanding officer offered me a helping hand up. I took it cautiously and stayed close by his side as we ventured into the next German town the squadron inspected, Brandenburg. I dared not venture too far from the commanding officer's view, especially when I would notice wolf man's intense stare following me. When we arrived in Brandenburg, it was he who took me to the front steps of the orphanage under the careful watch of the commanding officer.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and, while it would appear to most he was giving me a reassuring squeeze, it was a dangerous signal to me. "_Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Du wirst immer zu mir gehören_." (We will see each other again, miss. You will always be mine.) He squeezed my shoulder once more before he left me with Frau Engel, the strict Mistress of the orphanage.

I spent three months with Frau Engel at the orphanage, worrying wolf man might catch me once the war was over, before a couple, whom I had only referred to as Mother and Father Lecter. They treated me like one of their own and enjoyed watching as I played with five-year-old Hannibal and took care of two-year-old Mischa, both of whom I loved very much. Unbeknownst to all of us, our happiness would be short lived as the horrors of war would soon consume us all.


	2. From Bad to Worse

Mother and Father Lecter rushed around the house three years later, collecting anything of particular value before we set upon our journey to the summer cottage. If everything went well, we would all be safe for the rest of the war and continue our lives as peacefully as we could possibly manage. I helped Father gather the finest silver we owned and the sturdiest weapons we could carry on the wagon while young Hannibal helped Mother gather her jewelry, including her priceless pearls. We had everything loaded within the hour and soon we were headed to our safe place.

Although it had been three wonderful years with a wonderful family since my last mother had died, I could not help feeling a deep sense of dread. I had all but forgotten wolf man's cold and dangerous promise. "_We will see each other again, miss. You will always be mine._" I shivered as his voice rang clear in my memory.

"Is something wrong, Micheline?" asked Mother quietly as we rode the horse-drawn wagon down the dirt road. "You seem upset."

I smiled weakly over at her. "It's nothing, Mother. Just a bad memory."

"You're remembering how your last adoptive mother died, aren't you?" She sighed sadly when I nodded. "You can tell us about it, Micheline. If you don't confide in someone, you won't ever be able to trust anyone." She gently placed a hand on my cheek and it wamred me. "You can tell me anything, sweetheart."

I glanced up at Mother and, with a trusting heart and a long road ahead of us, I told her about the soldiers and what wolf man had done to Mama. I told her how he had inspected me like a dog inspects a piece of meat, how he had my mother killed before my eyes, how he had touched me after she had died, and, once he had taken me to the orphanage, promised to find and possess me like a trophy. "I'm afraid, Mother. I'm afraid I'll see him again and he'll take me away from you."

Mother took me in her arms. "Micheline, it's okay. I promise that man will never take you from us, ever. You will always be safe with us."

We arrived at the beautiful summer cottage shortly after and, once everything and everyone had been moved in, it was time for Mischa to take a bath. I warmed up the water for her on the stove while Mother undressed her. I made sure there were plenty of bubbles in the washing basin before Mischa climbed inside. As soon as Mother had finished washing her, Hannibal and I showed her how to play in the bubbles. Hannibal took her bracelet and put it into the soapy water, then pulled it out and blew into it, making little bubbles for Mischa to try and catch. She giggled as the bubbles popped in her tiny fists. Hannibal let her blow into it, which resulted in several bubbles blown into our faces. We all laughed in delight before Mother came back with a towel to dry Mischa.

We had just finished redressing Mischa when loud shots rang outside of the house. "What was that?" asked Father, venturing over to the nearest window. I followed him and, to my horror, found a German tank outside the house, its cannon pointed in our general direction. "Everyone away from the windows," he told us as the adults took us downstairs.

A German soldier was waiting for us downstairs. "Come outside and line up. The children can stay inside the house."

Mother gave us a reassuring glance before she, Father, and the rest of the staff lined up outside. We stood inside the doorway and watched as the German soldiers spoke with Father about the possible danger in the area, especially since an Ally airplane had been spotted not far from our location. As if on cue, two airplanes appeared in the sky above the trees. I grabbed the children and held them close as the tank began firing on the aircraft. I watched in terror as the airplanes began firing and dirt and blood started flying into the air. I managed to cover Mischa's eyes before one of the planes fell to the ground on top of Father and a couple other men. A large shard of metal came out of nowhere and flew into my flace, slashing open a deep gash in my cheek. I ripped off a piece of my long skirt and used the cloth to prevent blood loss.

When the smoke began to clear, I could barely make out Mother as she stumbled toward us. I watched Hannibal go out to catch her as she started to fall and I realized she was dying. With a heavy heart, I told Mischa to stay put as I came to Mother and Hannibal. She looked up at me and whispered, "Micheline, promise me you will take good care of them. Promise you won't let anything happen . . . Promise me, please."

I struggled to keep the tears back as I faced her. "I promise, Mother. I will take care of them and I will never let anything happen to them."

Mother managed a small smile before she closed her eyes and let out her final breath. Hannibal and I stayed with her a moment longer before we ran back inside the cottage, bringing little Mischa with us. For the moment, the war outside was over and we could get some rest. However, I knew the war itself was far from over and with winter coming soon, it was going to be difficult for three young children to survive. I tucked the two young ones into bed before I grabbed Father's rifle and made sure it was loaded. I washed my wound and with as much tenderness as possible, I sewed the gash shut, knowing the beauty of my face had been taken away forever. I walked down into the sitting room, sat near a window, and - with one eye open in case of danger - I drifted off to sleep, planning on protecting the only family I had left with my life. Little did I know that the worst evil the war could bring would soon be arriving at our little cottage to destroy us all piece by piece.


	3. From Worse to Worst

Winter blew in like a hurricane and we were all but prepared for it. I managed to find some warm clothes for Mischa and Hannibal; all I could find for myself was some of Father's clothes. Deciding it would be the best should we be attacked, I wore the men's clothing as a disguise as well as for warmth while I scraped together what little food had been left behind. As I searched, I saw a reflection of myself in the mirror. I did not look like myself; one could actually mistake me for a young man. The scar I had received from the pieces of metal flying through the air during the attack definitely had changed my appearance. I found enough for the two of them to eat, but I would probably have to go hungry that night.

I pulled up my hair under a handkerchief and put on Father's old cap before I grabbed his rifle. "Hannibal, please feed Mischa and yourself while I'm gone. I'm going to see if I can find some wood for the fireplace and some meat to cook. If anyone tries to come in, use the spear and don't answer any questions. Alright?" He nodded and I gave him and Mischa both a kiss on the forehead before I walked out the back door.

I came back some time later with some firewood and a few squirrels only to find we had some unwelcome visitors. I quietly set the wood and sack with the squirrels down by the door and peeked into one of the windows. I could not believe what I was seeing. Poor little Hannibal was defending Mischa with the spear while he was surrounded with several soldiers with their bayonettes pointed straight of him. I could have kissed him for his bravery. Then one of the soldiers pointed his gun at Mischa and said, "Put it down . . . or we shoot her."

My breath caught somewhere in my throat as I recognized the voice of the soldier. A quick glance at his scarred left hand confirmed the soldier was wolf man. I made sure Father's rifle was loaded and was careful to aim the gun at his heart. I was about to pull the trigger when a rat ran across my boots and startled me. I jerked back as I pulled the trigger, missing wolf man's head by inches.

"What the . . . ?" He turned around and saw me immediately, his glare unforgiving

I was on my feet within seconds, but did not run. There was no way I was going to leave Hannibal and Mischa alone in the hands of that monster. Some of the other soldiers came out and grasped my arms, dragging me into the cottage to face wolf man. The sneer on his face and the ice cold in his eyes were unmistakeable. "What did you think you were doing, boy? You could have killed someone. What if you had hit one of the children?"

"I never miss my target and I would never take a chance of killing a dirty rat if the children were in any danger from my weapon." I lowered my voice a little as I spoke to the German soldier. If he believed me to be a young man, then so be it.

Wolf man chuckled and his smug grin was not pleasant. "You are either very brave or very stupid, boy." He acted as if he was about to turn, then whipped around and punched my jaw. "However, I do not admire either." I stumbled back in both surprise and pain, but I did not let either show as I slowly regained composure. "Chain him up as well. All three can be hostages, but he'll be the first to die if it's necessary." He smiled cruelly as they dragged me up the stairs and chained me to Hannibal and Mischa.

"Are you two okay? Did they hurt you?" I asked as soon as the soldiers had left us alone.

Hannibal shook his head. "I did what you told me, Micheline," he whispered.

"I know you did, sweetheart," I whispered. "Until we get rid of these bad men, you'll have to call me Michael, okay? It'll keep us all much safer."

Hannibal and Mischa both nodded just before one of the men came over and threw us a blanket to keep warm. I unfolded it and laid it gently over Mischa, letting the edges wrap around Hannibal's body. I would rather die from the cold then to allow the same to happen to my family. I let the children rest against me, but I did not fall asleep until I knew the soldiers were sleeping as well.

I expected the soldiers to be out within a couple days. However, when the storm would not let up, days turned into weeks. Wolf man, who had I finally identified with the name Vladis Grutas, was visibly growing more and more desperate for food to satisfy his hunger. With each passing hour of the day, I grew more and more fearful of his actions. I knew when starvation began affecting the mind, it could make a person do desperate and crazy things. I kept a close eye on him whenever he came anywhere near the children, giving him a look of warning which was returned with a sneer.

One night, a soldier returned from hunting, bringing back squirrels. Vladis grabbed one from the bag and anyone could tell he was not happy. "These were rotten before they froze," he growled. He took one look at the other man and pulled out his knife, ready to plunge it into the heart. Three men held him back as he rasped, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" The other man threw the squirrels to Vladis, who ripped into one of them like a rabid animal.

Unable to hold it back, Mischa coughed to clear her throat. Vladis glanced up at the three of us and I could see the vicious wheels turning in his head before he made the statement, "We eat . . . or we die." The horrific meaning of his words gripped my heart as every head turned to look at us. In swift movements I had never seen humanly performed before, Vladis was up the stairs and next to me in the blink of an eye, his comrades close behind.

I held on to the children as the soldiers started removing their chains. "No, you can''t do this! They're just children!" I screamed as they pried the children from my fingers. "Leave them alone! Take me, but, please, leave them out of this!"

"Michael! Don't let them take us, Michael!" the poor children screamed as the other soldiers dragged them down the stairs.

Vladis grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and dragged me downstairs. "You may not like it, _Michael_, but we may need you to help with the dirty work later on. So, we have to keep you alive as long as possible. However, if I'd had my way, you would have been the first to go." He pushed me back in a corner where I was in his sight while they inspected the children. I watched as the soldiers poked and prodded poor Hannibal and Mischa in the arms and legs, knowing I was going to make Vladis Grutas regret everything he did to us, even if I died trying. Vladis was gentle to Mischa, telling her 'Please breath in and out for me, Mischa' as one of the other soldiers listened to her breathing.

The man heard her cough and said, "She has pnuemonia. She'll die anyway."

Vladis nodded to the others and the men gathered around Mischa, singing her favorite song as they made her teddy bear 'dance'. I watched in horror as Vladis grabbed the axe from near the woodstove and began to follow as the men led Mischa outside to the chopping block.

"No!" Hannibal lept forward, grasping at Vladis's arm and holding on tight as the man swung him around in an attempt to free himself of the child. Vladis back-handed him, sending the boy to the floor.

"Hannibal!" Mischa screamed for her brother.

With the chains lose enough to fall off, I threw them off and grasped ahold of the hand with the axe. "Leave my sister alone!" He tried swinging me off and slapping me off like he had Hannibal, but my grip was firm as I sank my teeth deep into his flesh, marking his other hand as I had the other. He screamed out in pain and rammed me into one of the posts to the stairs. Unable to focus, I fell back, letting go of him and letting him continue his dirty deed.

"Micheline!" Mischa cried out, forgetting what I told her.

Vladis threw a sharp glance in my direction. I swallowed hard and managed to cry softly, "It's okay, Mischa. You're going to see Mother and Father." I could not bare to look as I heard her screams right before the slice of the axe blade. A sick churning began in my stomach as I thought about what they were going to do now.

"Micheline, look out!" I heard Hannibal's warning a moment too late.

I opened my eyes just as Vladis grabbed the front of my jacket and forced me to my feet. Once we were at eye level, he peered into my eyes and I could see the recognition flicker in his grey eyes. "I know those eyes . . . Could it be?" He pulled off the cap and handkerchief, revealing my long, golden brown hair. "I can't believe it. It's been, what, three years, _fraulien_?" He smiled cruelly as he buried his face in my hair, making me cringe. "You've made me wait so long, and then you fool me to protect you friends." He pulled back to look at my face with a look I could not identify as human. "You did well with your voice and that nasty scar. Too bad that your face is no longer perfectly smooth." He ripped the jacket open, revealing the clothes which perfectly outlined my feminine body. "You have grown and developed well, Micheline, since our last encounter. I see you have become worth the wait."

I swallowed hard with disgust. "I would have made you wait longer if you hadn't shown up so unexpectedly. Then again, I knew a rat like you would show up again some day to ruin my life." I spat in his face, no longer afraid to face him.

He wiped away the saliva calmly before slapping me across the face. "You will learn to respect me, _fraulien_, if you do not wish to die."

I raised my chin defiantly. "I would rather die than respect a worm like you, Grutas."

"Maybe, but would you risk the life of the only family you have left by leaving him alone in a nest of deadly cobras?" He smiled viciously and looked over with me as I glanced worriedly to Hannibal, knowing he would be next should I not be there to protect him. "You have a choice, Micheline," Vladis said into my ear, watching for my reaction. "Obey me and you give the boy a chance to live. Defy me and take away his only chance at survival. It's your decision."

I swallowed hard and sagged despite the anger I felt for the man. He had defeated me, once again attacking me where it was most effective. I glared at him as I spat out the words, "The boy will have his chance to live, Grutas."

"I thought you would see things my way." Vladis gently brushed the back of his hand against my good cheek and it took every muscle in my body not to cringe from his touch. "Very good, Micheline." In a swift movement, he pulled me against his body and it took every ounce of strength I had not to pull away. "I promised you would always be mine and I will start by taking possession of your body tonight. By the time you have grown into a woman, I will possess every bit of you." I felt his hands groping and touching me in sick ways and places while he backed me into the post and I wished there had been another way, but I knew there was nothing that could save me now. "You are my slave for the rest of your life, Micheline," he whispered into my ear, nipping at the lobe. "I am your master and you will bend to my will to the day you die." I would remember that for the rest of my life.

However, I had to make sure Hannibal would be safe before Vladis took total possession of me. I would do whatever it took to keep Hannibal safe from Vladis's evil. Even if I died in the process.


	4. There is no such thing as good luck

Vladis dug through Mother's old belongings until he found one of her old dresses he liked. "Wear it, _fraulein_." He tossed it to me from across the bedroom and I barely managed to grasp the top of the gown before it hit the floor. I watched him for several silent moments before I realized I was supposed to put it on in front of him. I turned toward the bed, which unfortunately gave the man a sideway view of my body, and began removing my clothes.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I felt his heated stare on my nude body, but I did as I had been told regardless. I pulled the dress on over my head and made sure it was pulled all the way on before I turned to face Vladis. "You know, you'll regret this one day," I growled at him, venom dripping from every word.

He strode over to me, pulling me against his filthy body. "I might already, _fraulein_." He buried his face in my hair next to my neck and took in the scent of it as his kissed my neck. I shivered at the unpleasant sensation and turned away from him. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me toward him again. "Never turn away from me again, _fraulein_. You have a young boy to protect with your actions."

"The deal was to obey you," I replied just as nastily. "There was nothing said about how willing I had to be while I obeyed you. I may have to endure this torture from Hell, but I will fight it to the end."

Imagine my slight surprise when Vladis smiled. "For a woman in danger of death, you have spirit. Never before have I come across a female as determined to fight me as you. I actually like that in you." He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "It gives me a challenge . . . a competition between the two of us as to who will break first." He chuckled as he licked the inside of my ear, making me cringe. "This will be the first challenge I will enjoy no matter how it ends."

His hands slid around my waist and rudely cupped my buttocks. I struggled to break his grasp as he started kissing and licking the soft skin of my neck. "_Lassen Sie mich los, Sie Bastard_!" (Release me, you bastard!) I screamed, struggling to free myself from his painful grasp.

I managed to wrench myself free, only to have him shove me onto the bed. "Just relax, Micheline, and the pain will end quicker." He pinned me on the bed and began kissing and touching me in places too disgusting to mention. I knew that at one point in your life it was perfectly normal to have sexual intercourse with your spouse, but at this moment in my life with the man who killed my family, it was everything but normal or right. I struggled through the entire ordeal, once in a while managing to give Vladis pain and a reason to pause and wince.

"You are very brave, _fraulein_." He did not get off me as he spoke. "You have faced me and seen what I am willing to do and yet you still fight me. It's as if you don't fear death at all."

"I don't fear death or you," I told him. "I fear for the life of my brother and nothing else." I gave him a swift kick straight to the groin, making him double over in pain. I shoved him off me and rose to my feet, knowing it was unwise to try to run.

He stood up and grabbed hold of my hair, winding me around so I was facing away from him before he shoved me into the mattress, folding my arms behind my back. "Nice try, _fraulein_. Get ready for the most fulfilling life experience of your life . . . or the worst, your pick."

With that said, Vladis pulled up my skirt and shoved himself deep inside me, making me scream in pain into the mattress as he ripped my maidenhead thoroughly. Never had I experienced such pain physically, and I tried to pull away to end the pain, but his entire weight on me was too strong. Nevertheless, I continued to struggle, no matter how much pain I endured until he spilled his seed inside me. He pulled out of me and flipped me over so we were facing each other. "That was not so bad, was it, _fraulein_?" he asked mockingly of my tears and my virgin blood on his manhood. "Now, I want it again, but I have to make a few . . . arrangements first."

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me onto the mattress as I clawed desperately at his hands. He kneed me in the chest, knocking the air out of me and weakening my struggle so he could tie my hands and feet to the posts. I pulled at the bonds but it was of no use as he pulled the dress up until it was under my chin. "Now, I will taste every inch of you, Micheline." He smiled as he dipped down and began licking, nibbling, and suckling every piece of my skin with which he came into contact. I cringed with every touch and fought wildly against the bindings as well as his continued abuse of my body. I thought I was going to die as I felt his tongue against my sensitive womanly flesh and rocked my hips hard against his mouth, apparently hurting his jaw in the process.

He growled angrily in response, then proceeded to slam his fist into my hip. A large crack exploded from that region and I did everything I could to prevent giving him the pleasure of seeing me scream and cry in pain. I couldn't hide the whimper which escaped my throat as he continued lapping at my clitorus like the dog he was, enjoying the taste of an imprisoned woman fighting his every action. He then rose to his knees and shoved his manhood inside me again. This time I could not hold back the scream which erupted from my throat as his movements shook my shattered hip back and forth, the bone fragments ripping my muscles apart and making the pain increase until I eventually passed out.

I woke up still tied to the bed, one of the other soldiers inspecting my broken hip. "Her left hip bone is entirely shattered. Unless she is taken to a hospital, she'll be lucky if she will walk ever again."

"With the plans I have for her, she doesn't need to walk." Vladis stared hungrily at my body as the 'doctor' inspected my hip.

The 'doctor' sighed in annoyance. "Grutas, unless her hip is fixed, you will be ripping her muscles to pieces every time you take her. You have to take her to a hospital or you will kill her through sex. She's too young to survive too much internal bleeding."

Vladis glared at me and, from the look in his face, I was going to come out triumphant in this discussion. "We will take her to the nearest hospital with the weather clears up. Until then, she will either be seated downstairs or laying in my bed. Understood?"

We both nodded as the 'doctor' undid my bindings and prepared to lift me from the bed as carefully as possible.

"_I _will take her downstairs." Vladis took me out of the 'doctor's' arms effortlesly and waited until the soldier opened the door before he took me downstairs and sat me gently on one of the wooden chairs. "You are lucky this time, _Fraulein_ Micheline. However, as soon as you've finished healing after your hospital stay, you will not leave my bed." He licked the inside of my ear yet again, but I was in too much pain to cringe at even his touch.

I watched in horror and disgust as one of the man served soup made from Micha's poor body into bowls and placed one in front of each person sitting at the table, including myself. Gagging at the thought of devouring my foster sister, I pushed the bowl away and tried desperately not to vomit. "Since you are so hungry, Vladis, why don't you eat my serving? I would rather die."

He didn't respond, but he did take my bowl and slurp down its contents. He was about to make a comment when a large explosion came from outside. "They've found us!" he cried out, grabbing me and flinging me over his shoulder.

"Hannibal!" I screamed as Vladis started carrying me out of the house.

"Leave the boy!" snarled Vladis. "Don't forget the dogtags!"

The man he ordered ran back inside; I didn't see him leave before the roof caved in. Hannibal didn't, either.

"_No!_" I screamed as Vladis ran towards the woods. "_No, Hannibal!"_ I tried to fight Vladis, but nothing I did could break his grasp. As he said, I was his and I would always be.


	5. The Visit

That was the last time in several years that I saw poor Hannibal. We were traveling for several days before the men came across a town where they were certain not to be recognized. The first thing Vladis did while we were there was take me to the hospital for my hip to be mended.

"I have to leave for a little while to keep an eye on my team," he told me as I sat in a wheelchair. "Have someone come fetch me after the operation is complete and you are awakened. Do you understand, Micheline?"

I nodded and attempted a small smile. I was supposed to pretend he was my father, since he would pass better as that then my lover. "I'll be fine, Father. Don't worry."

I tried not to cringe as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "There's a good girl. Behave for the doctors while I'm gone."

"Yes, Father." I watched him walk away, glad to be rid of him for a while.

The doctor wheeled me down the hall, where I was gently laid upon the table to be inspected. The doctor gently prodded my hip, trying to find where most of the pain was located. "Tell me when it starts to hurt, fraulein."

"Ah!" I tried not to shout as he pressed into the most tender spot of hip. "That . . . that hurt," I whispered.

"My Lord, it seems like your hip was completely shattered! How did this happen?" He looked down at my face and I tried to remember the story Vladis had me rehearse. "I went out for a walk through the forest behind our old summer house. I didn't see the patch of ice and . . . and I fell. I hit a big rock . . . I think."

The doctor observed me for a moment. "I see. Well, let's see what can be done about this. We'll have to put you under and operate on this hip. We'll see how you're doing after you wake up." He walked out of the room to get together an operation team. Soon, he was injecting morphine into my arm and I started passing out as they wheeled my into surgery.

I woke up feeling a bit woozy, my vision slightly blurred as all I could really see was white. I blinked a couple times, then looked around to take in my surroundings. I was laying in a half body cast on a white hospital bed.

"What's going on?" I cried as I momentarily forgot what had happened.

A nurse came in at the sound of my frantic voice and tried to calm me down. "Sh, you're okay. You're recovering from surgery . . . Everything's okay."

I looked up at her and all my memories flashed in my mind. "I need to get out of here."

"You need to stay in this hospital bed and rest, young lady," she told me, laying the blankets over me.

I grabbed her hand, staring into her eyes with determination. "You don't understand. I need to get out of this hospital as soon as possible . . . before he comes back to get me."

"Before who gets back? Your father?" The doctor who had checked out my hip was standing in the doorway, a solemn expression on his face. "He's not really your father, is he?" I knew I had messed up big time. I wanted to get away from Vladis, but there was no way I was going to drag innocent people into this mess. I shut up immediately and dazed out the window, staring at nothing,

"Micheline, I know he's not your father. I've known Vladis long enough to know he is too self-centered and cruel to have a wife and children. As for your hip . . . it doesn't take a genius to figure out your hip was smashed by a fist, not falling on a big rock." He sat down in the chair next to me. "Vladis raped you, didn't he?" I pretended to ignore him, though the muscle in my jaw tensed at his astuteness. "He probably did much worse to you than what we see here."

I kept my eyes on the window, but at his words my mind went straight to poor Mischa and Hannibal and I could not stop the tears nor hide the pain I felt. "I need to get away from him . . . please."

"Well, this is a very interesting situation, Micheline." The doctor stood, pacing the floor as he thought about what was happening. "We could report him to the police, but if the victim 'disappears' it won't do us much good. I could confront him about this, but then I would most likely be killed and you would still be in his possession." He was silent for several moments, trying to think of a way to help me. "The . . . safest way to get you out of this would be to sneak you out of the hospital as soon as possible, telling Vladis someone who claimed to be your mother released you from the hospital."

"How could that be done without Vladis finding out?" I asked him, hoping his plan could work.

"Well, we are supposed to fetch for him the moment you are awake, so we will have to do that soon," he replied. "We will tell him how long it will take you to heal before you can be released into his care. However, the day before you are to be released, we will begin moving you. I have a friend in Nice, France who could help take care of you until you are old enough to make it on your own. By the time Vladis comes for you the next day, you will be halfway to Nice."

I thought about his plan. It was a good plan, but it was also one that endangered the doctor greatly. "You would put yourself in danger for me? Why?"

He smiled a little, but there was a hint of pain in his voice as he said, "We all have had many traumas and unbearable pains during the war. While I couldn't stop my family from being killed . . ." He paused a moment to clear his throat and I could see the tears glistening in his eyes. " . . . I feel the need to prevent worse from happening to those in my care. You are such a young girl, already becoming a woman because of Vladis' cruelty. I have to stop this before it has gone too far and you have nothing left to live for in this world. Now, are you ready to get away from Vladis forever?"

I nodded, smiling for the first time in a month. "Yes, I am."

The doctor sent one of the nurses out to fetch Vladis, who arrived a short time later. He appeared relieved at first, then a bit disappointed when he noticed the cast. "What is that for?"

"Your daughter's hip was completely shattered, Mister Grutas. We did our best to mend it, but she will have to remain here in the hospital for at least a month before she is able to be moved whether with help or on her own. After that, it could take up to six months before she would be able to continue her daily routines." He sighed, looking over at me sadly. "I'm afraid it would be safest if we kept her here during her time of healing."

"Six months? My little, darling child won't be able to . . . to do anything for _six months_? That's preposterous! Is there any possible way for her to heal any faster?"

The doctor shook his head and frowned. "I'm afraid not, sir, though you are more than welcome to come and visit Micheline while she is recovering. We can even give you the room number she'll be staying in."

Vladis looked down at me and he knew he was defeated . . . for the moment, anyhow. He turned to the doctor and nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much." He followed the doctor out of the room while the nurse took my temperature and checked my vitals. This was going to be an interesting six months.


End file.
